Georges St. Pierre vs. Jason Miller
The fight was Jason Miller's UFC debut, and his only fight thus far in the promotion, versus eventual two-time champion Georges St. Pierre. The Fight The first round began and the fighters came out and touched gloves. Both fighters were smiling. Miller tried for a leg kick and St. Pierre tossed him down. St. Pierre landed a downward kick. Miller shot to his feet. St. Pierre landed a body shot and then a good right hand. They clinched. St. Pierre landed a good knee. They exchanged. St. Pierre landed a good left hand, took a jab, took a spinning back fist. Miller tried a Superman punch. St. Pierre landed a leg kick. Miller landed a combination. They clinched and exchanged knees. Miller landed a body kick, landed a high kick. St. Pierre was bloodied up a bit. St. Pierre landed a good right hand and they clinched. St. Pierre got the takedown. St. Pierre was in half-guard. Miller pushed his feet against the cage to attempt to escape. St. Pierre stood up. Miller was bloodied up. St. Pierre landed continuous axe kicks from the top to Miller's body, dived in and landed hard shots from the top. St. Pierre went for the kimura. Miller slithered out. Miller struggled to a standing clinch. St. Pierre landed a knee. There was blood all over Miller's face. St. Pierre got another takedown but Miller stood. St. Pierre landed a spinning back kick and took Miller down once more. Miller worked the rubber guard, then half-guard. Ten seconds remained. St. Pierre moved to side control. The first round ended with the win of that round for St. Pierre. The doctor checked on Miller's cut, which appeared to be on his nose. The second round began and both fighters still smiled. Miller landed a body kick. They clinched and Miller landed a knee. Miller had a leg and he attempted the takedown but St. Pierre defended. St. Pierre got the takedown and ended up on top, in Miller's half-guard. St. Pierre dropped some elbows. Three minutes remained. St. Pierre landed some knees to Miller's body. St. Pierre dropped some more insane elbows. Miller took some heavy shots from the top. St. Pierre landed a wicked shot to Miller's nose. He passed to full mount, but Miller rolled and St. Pierre got Miller's back. Miller rolled out and they stood into a clinch. The crowd cheered. Miller grabbed a leg but he couldn't get the takedown. St. Pierre landed continuous elbows to the back of Miller. St. Pierre landed a wicked elbow to Miller's face. St. Pierre got the mount again and then went for an armbar but Miller once more slithered out. The second round ended. The third and final round began and the fighters touched gloves. Miller landed a shot. St. Pierre landed a jab. Miller landed a leg kick. Miller landed a body kick. St. Pierre went for the takedown and went down into full guard. St. Pierre passed to half-guard. Miller rolled out once more but St. Pierre countered and kept the fight on the ground and Miller went for the rubber guard again. St. Pierre escaped again and landed a hard shot from the top, and then another elbow, and then another. Miller tried to roll out again. St. Pierre landed another pair of elbows. Miller said 'Is that all you got, bitch?' Miller was bleeding from the nose bad. Three minutes remained. St. Pierre went for the armbar. Miller fought out of it and got on top, landing hard shots from the top, and moved into side control. He landed a pair of good knees into the body. He landed more good knees. St. Pierre rolled him and got into side control. St. Pierre landed horribly hard shots from the top. He got Miller's back and landed a hard knee and then more brutal ground-and-pound. They battled intoa standing clinch and then the fight was over. The two fighters hugged. Miller was still smiling. The decision was 30-27 by all three judges with the winner by unanimous decision Georges St. Pierre.